gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OZ-06MS Leo EP
OZ-06MS Leo EP, 'The first prototype in a long line to come by the mystery man. The EP stands for expermental Prototype. Leo EP is a complex build of old fashion Technology an a blend of the new bread of Oz Tech. As a Prototype Leo EP has no offical title for how it performs or a offical recorded name other then Leo Ep. Technology & Combat characteristics Armaments *'Beam Machine Gun/ Beam Rifle/ Long Barrel Rifle : The Beam Machine Gun is a short barreled rapid fire prototype that has many attachments to improve its use in long term combat. This weapon is the primary weapon of the Leo EP. When fitted with the optional Mid-range attachment its output is higher than other standard beam rifle and has its own energy condenser. When fitted with the optional long-range sensor, it can be used for sniping. The rifle can also be armed with either a grenade launcher or rocket bazooka. The Beam Rifle with an optional long barrel attachment has its own high energy condenser that makes the period between shots longer but much higher energy output. : Rifle Stock recoil Recovery unit attachment is added after the test battle with Nix Calypso Gundam. : Optional I-feild Generator for Full Long barrel rifle protection only after purging the long barrel option its removed. : * Shield : A round shield that is used for defense. It can be fitted with an option Rocket Bazooka attachment on the inside of the shield keeping it protected from physical attacks. The Armor of the shield is coated in a Reactive armor. A refine version of Gundanium this Reactive armor is super rare an extremly hard to produce other then on a space station. It can absorb Energy damage without taking any apparent damage but Physical weapons cause the Armor to peel off steadly with time. The shield can survive attacks that could easly destroy a Mobile suit instantly. : * Beam Tonfa/Beam Saber : Stored within the left forearm, the beam sabers can be handheld or be deployed directly as the storage cover is lifted. In this latter form, they are known as beam tonfas. * Grappler Launcher : Located inside the right arm of Leo EP this launcher is able to fire the Leo's hand as a Grappler hook at a near by target. After being fired the Grappler hand is able to send out electrical pulses into a target disabling the opponents critical systems causing the opponent to go offline / unactive. : Special Equipment & Features *'Enlarged Verniers' : 'Two Enlarged Verniers have been added to the thighs & back of the Leo EP , This attachment allows for a increase to the suit's overall maneuverability and thrusting power. On the other hand, this increased the strain the pilot had to endure, making controlling the suit more difficult. This attachment also allows for flight in a gravity controlled area like earth or a colony. : *'Flight Pack : Made originally for the Leo as a flight support backpack. : *'PX System ' : The PX system takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases the performance of the mobile suit, but does a time limit which if passed has serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit. The once active the PX system cause the lining all over the Leo EP to become glowing red. When its on the cool down period the lines are blue. With each us of the PX system in combat the duration of the cool down is higher. :